Recovery
by Dangaring
Summary: Yamamoto has been acting strange for a week now and Tsuna has become worried over his Rain Guardian. Tsuna manages to come at the wrong moment, during a repass of Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father who died in his sleep. Yamamoto develops depression and Tsuna tries his best to help him out. Warning ooc and probably really bad writing proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Monday, Yamamoto had been acting odd. His looks had become more distant and his mind would be elsewhere, or more than usual. He smiled less and when he did, it seemed to be agonizing and just… difficult for him. Nobody has really noticed much but he has been slouching and just down. Tsuna had become a worry wort over his best friend, even to the point of trying to give him pointless looks when he was sleeping behind a book in class.

This was making the meek brown haired boy anxious and his stomach was literally churning with hot acid. The boy felt like crying, although he had no reason to. When Tsuna instigated Reborn about Yamamoto, the hitman simply jumped on him for trying to get away with something like that. 

"If you wanna know, just ask," he said as he fell back onto the floor with a soft click of his shoes.

"I-I know that! I just thought you might be able to tell me something. He isn't acting right. I know something is wrong, I just can't pinpoint the problem…" Reborn looked at Tsuna with an indescribable expression. He hummed quietly and then shooed at the soft eyed brunette once he was done thinking.

"He's your guardian of rain. If he's feeling this way then you should step in. Moreover, he's your best friend so why don't you stop by his house." There was that expression again and it made the meek teenager anxious again. It wasn't a question, he realized but more of a passive order. He was meant to consider it but in the end, it didn't matter. He would at some point go to Yamamoto's house and find what the problem was.

And so, Tsuna took his tutor's advice and walked with a nervous twitchy step to the Yamamoto residence. He didn't understand why he was this nervous. Yamamoto was his friend, a friend that was always there even when he didn't really know just what was going on, his smile and attitude would lift anyone's spirit. And whenever he would hug Tsuna, he would feel his warmth and smile playing on his lips. The brunette was so comfortable just speaking with the baseball nut and he was just okay with it, even giving honest responses. Then why now did he feel like his happy friend was slipping off? The only time this ever happened was-

It was when he planned to jump off a building.

He was distant, not there. That light that Tsuna had admired in those powerful brown eyes of his had dimmed and they looked down more often. He broke his arm and that was the cause of those feelings but he hasn't looked that way in so long. It was almost too hard to remember how they became friends now and when Yamamoto felt so useless and unhappy.

Tsuna's paced quickened now, the feeling of dread and stupidity for not asking earlier about his friend's 'absence'. Upon arrival at the Yamamoto residence, he saw people dressed in formal attire standing outside, chattering in a gloomy atmosphere. By this time, Tsuna was breathing in quick, his eyes bulging and tears threatened to fall. His anxiety and worry caused him to run on in the residence, tearing the crowd around him to find his rain guardian- no - his _friend. _Everything was going so fast now, the voices of those who were scared by the demanding nature Tsuna had acquired to tear the crowd apart to find his friend. It was weird. It was so weird, this place as compared to the last time he visited.

It felt like hours, tearing people apart and, like a rabid animal, looking for his friend. It wasn't until someone pulled him aside and asked him what he was doing that he snapped out of it. The only trace left of his previous manner was his frantic beating heart.

"I-I'm looking for Yamamoto..!" His big amber brown eyes looked at the man who immediately looked sympathetic.

"I'm a friend of Tsuyoshi. I mean… was a friend. Everyone here was. This is a repass for Tsuyoshi's untimely death." The gears started to turn in Tsuna's head as the man breathed in a shaky breath and held a hand to his mouth. Tears prickled his eyes and one tear fell before the tall and lanky man smiled solemnly and whispered his apologies. "Yamamoto left some time ago. If he isn't here he is most likely playing baseball or at the park… He looked worse for wear, that young boy."

"Thank you!" Tsuna began to exit before the man pulled at the brunette's shoulder and spoke. "Make sure he's okay." He let go and Tsuna was on his way again, with a determined and worried expression on his face. He treked his way out of the residence and maneuvered through people standing and talking with nostalgic looks in their eyes, most likely remembering Yamamoto's father.

The teenager looked right and left, and then headed towards the park, his intuition telling him he would be there, pushing himself on an all too small swing for his tall stature. It took some time to get there, running wasn't his best ability even with all that training he was doing with Reborn still. One foot after the other, he got to the park and swept the area with his eyes ready to pop out from keeping a look out for the tall, depressed male. His intuition was spot on when he finally spotted the young man swinging with lack of energy on the swings, his hands gripping the metal firmly with his arms swinging along with his body uselessly.

At that moment, he looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He noticed how his nose was red and dripping, his sleeves on his tux were wet as were his pants, specifically on his lap where the tears fell. Tsuna's stomach churned with acid and his throat began to form a tight ball. His heart beat would pound against his ears. No, he was never supposed to see this side of Yamamoto ever again. His friend was meant to always be happy and be dense. He was the rock that kept everyone in line somehow. But here he was, starting to look like a deer caught in the headlights and his expression hardening as he held back another round of tears. Being caught like this…

"Tsuna," his shivering and exhausted voice called out to the brunette with pleading eyes. Tears were falling without a care now, held back sobs came out of those lips that would smile in the toughest situation. His rock had crumpled right before his very eyes, just like that day.

Without a second thought, Tsuna ran over and held Yamamoto in a hug, the other male had arose from the swing only to fall onto his knees and wail loudly. He cried into the smaller male's shoulder with such pain in his heart, his father was dead and he had no clue on what to do. He would be put up for adoption with no other family members to take care of him. His family's dojo, Sushi bar, his house, all his memories… Gone. All gone. Most importantly, he would never see his old man again. He called out to his father in an sob, his strong tone body shaking at Tsuna's fingertips. There was a wet feeling from Tsuna's shoulder down towards his breast.


	2. Chapter 2

They lied there for a while, Yamamoto holding onto dear life that was Tsuna and the brunette rubbing circles into his back while failing terribly to hold back the choked sobs coming from his own lips. Eventually they would have to pull apart but as Yamamoto began to silence himself and his shirt drenched in with mixed tears and mucus, he felt the male relax but the grip the black haired male had on Tsuna was too strong to just try and make him let go.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out quietly with his own voice somewhat quivering. The other made no sound other than a shaky sigh. Then came a small 'mhmm?' signifying that Tsuna could keep going. "How.. How did he… Y'know." The word seemed to be caught in his throat before he could even utter 'die' before the teenager. A hard swallow and two shaky sighs later, Yamamoto pulled himself off of the small teen, his head pulled down low and left over tears dripping from the bridge of his nose. The dark haired male rubbed the liquid off and tried to compose himself for his friend who was currently waiting for an answer, avoiding the disappointment of looking down to his ruined shirt since there were more important matters to attend to.

"I'm sorry. It got all over you," Yamamoto let out a half hearted smile before it turned into a frown and his eyes showed more tears, tears that were still going strong. Another shaky sigh and his body went straight, propping his drooping back with a sudden crack. He seemed to be preparing himself for the long explanation that was soon to come. Once he did finish, Yamamoto could barely keep eye contact with Tsuna, looking at those brown orbs filled with concern just made the teen want to fall on his shoulders and continue crying. Instead he looked around him. He looked at the monkey bars that he fell and never tried to get on again until his father made him, encouraging that one must face their small body swung back and forth as his hands would go one by one, travelling across until he didn;t have enough strength to move onto the next bar. His hands were on fire and his muscles were going to rip if he tried to hold out any longer. His father was chatting with a woman who had questioned him about directions. Thinking that he could land on his feet, Yamamoto let go, quickly regretting his decision. He fell on his ass rather than his feet, a throb going through his bottom and mid-section of his back. His father laughed at first until the young Yamamoto started tearing up and claiming he would never get on that devilish thing again while limping over to meet his father halfway. Tsuyoshi held him and tried to massage near where he fell before giving the boy kisses on his forehead and making a promise that when they got home, Yamamoto would eat all the sushi he wanted for braving it. Years later, he still hated the metal contraption.

He hadn't realized that he was crying. He hadn't realized that his laugh was so disturbingly scratchy and all warped through more sobs coming through. Tsuna was leaning forward and taking the teen back into his arms, only thing was he was on a more dry side, filling the blue shirt up with tears and mucus once more. Memories were coming in left and right for the young teen, haunting him with the beloved thought of his father; the only parent and family he had. He didn't stop though. Through all that sobbing, he tried to speak. It was hard to speak with a big lump in your throat. He started and stopped and eventually it came out muffled by Tsuna's clothes as he held on tightly.

"He just… He just died a-and… I saw his d-dead body." Yamamoto was hyperventilating and caused his torso to move rapidly as he took in air as quickly as he exhaled it. The brunette was in agony watching his friend and guardian in pain as his own parent died. Tsuna knew nothing about losing a parent. He still had his family, his father was away more often than he stayed but he always did have his mother. And now his family had extended even further. The Shimon, who had lost nearly everything, almost losing one another, The Varia, despite their rude behaviour and obvious dislike of Tsuna, The Chiavarone, the list goes on even down to Fuuta. Yamamoto was part of his extended family, and seeing that he was in pain… It made his heart throb. His eyes began to prickle with hot tears but none fell. It was Yamamoto who ended the hug, pushing Tsuna away gently and shaking his head.

"We need to go home." He breathed out and a hand reached behind his neck only to rub it in a weary manner. Tsuna held onto Yamamoto's hand, making the taller teen look towards the brunette.

"You can come home with me, you know. I don't think it's okay for you to be… there." It took a little convincing after that. Reluctantly, Yamamoto decided to come with the smaller teen. Tsuna felt he had to watch over the unstable baseball player so that he could come back strong again. Being strong, didn't really mean being impenetrable to feelings but embracing them and being able to stand. Right now, Yamamoto was embracing the feelings. He just needed to remember how to stand again.

The two made their way back to Yamamoto's house/restaurant. Some people had already left that the over bearing crowd that was there when Tsuna left was now a tiny group of people near the entrance with worried expressions. One of them looked over at Tsuna and Yamamoto with with relief. He stepped toward them and sighed with a small smile evident on his face.

"We didn't know what else to do other than wait here for you to come back… The repass is over and we didn't want to leave your door open. You're not staying here all alone, right? You can come with me and my wife will make room for you over there…" He looked toward Yamamoto and took in his appearance, noticing his puffy eyes and nose, the solemn expression he had on and the way his shoulders drooped. He shook his head and held Tsuna's arm tight. With one look toward the emotionally distraught teen, Tsuna went ahead and explained what he was going to do.

"He's sleeping over tonight. We just came back to lock the place up." The young teen looked nervously toward the man as he looked down to him again and the towards Yamamoto. _'He must think the whole arm holding thing is weird… I mean it sort of is weird. And my shirt is kind of really wet too.'_ Tsuna thought as the older male nodded and assured that if he ever needed him, his name was Shin Satou, apparently, from the card he pulled out from his pocket and handed to Yamamoto. The baseball loving teen took it and looked at it briefly before nodding and expressing his gratitude with a small smile. "I'll make sure to call if I have a need to. Thank you."

The man simply smiled broadly and patted Yamamoto's shoulder before calling back to the others to leave. It took a while since each one expressed their sadness or gave something to Yamamoto as a gift of some sort. They were finally gone by the time Yamamoto was running out space using his one arm to carry it all.

"You can let go of my arm and hold that if it's too tricky to use one…" Tsuna looked towards Yamamoto with his eyes wide, waiting for the other to respond. He still had that same old look on his face. It was gloomy and just… Not Yamamoto at all. He was way different right now. This whole ordeal was… So weird with the way Yamamoto moved and acted. He wasn't animated like he was before. The teen next to him was a shell of the person that once was. The only thing that was left in that shell was the possibility to gain him back. He just needed time and support. Something Tsuna would most definitely do to help his friend feel better.

"No I-I just… Let me hold it for a while. I can give you a shirt inside. Besides, I'll need my things if I'm staying over." Yamamoto tried to smile, his lips pulling upwards without much enthusiasm. It in turn made Tsuna's heart throb as he returned the gesture back.

His pulled himself a bit closer and tried to take some of the weight he had in his arms for easier access to the door once that awkward moment was over. The two headed on inside, closing the door behind them and heading up into the house part of the restaurant his father owned.


End file.
